1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club range indicators and more particularly pertains to a new golf club range indicator system for indicating the distance a particular user can hit a golf ball with a particular club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club range indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf club range indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf club range indicators include U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,987; U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,698; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,288; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,338; U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,718; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,178.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf club range indicator system. The inventive device includes a plurality of end caps each adapted for attachment to a terminal end of the shaft of a particular golf club adjacent the handgrip of the golf club. Indicia is provided on each end cap for indicating a range of distance the particular user can hit a golf ball with the particular golf club. The indicia indicates the closest distance and the furthest distance the particular user can hit the golf ball with the golf club.
In these respects, the golf club range indicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating the distance a particular user can hit a golf ball with a particular club.